This proposal requests funding for a P30 Center on the Demography of Aging at the University of Michigan. Building on Michigan's strengths in social science research, and aided by our existing NIA P20 exploratory aging center grant, the University of Michigan has become a leader in research on the demography and economics of aging. In the past five years we have added new junior and senior faculty specializing in aging research and have greatly expanded the portfolio of aging research among the existing faculty. As the home of major longitudinal surveys used for research on aging, along with numerous analytical projects using those surveys, and with the development of a large body of international aging research, research on aging has become a major focus of attention in core social science units on campus. We are confidant that this proposed P30 center grant will led to even greater advances in aging research at Michigan, and will allow us to assist in the developing of aging research nationally and internationally. Michigan's center will focus on the following scientific themes and approaches: health, work and retirement; interactions between health and economic status over time; health and economic status of diverse racial and ethic populations; biodemography of aging; demography and economics of dementia; cohort analyses of current and future retirees; comparative international research; and the value of linked data and methods for ensuring confidentiality in research. In pursuing these themes, we re requesting support under Cores A-F, as defined in the RFA. Some of the major activities proposed include the following: Core A proposes an administrative and research support core build around the Director, Co-Director, Advisory Committee, administrative support staff, a computing specialist, and a data management specialist. Core B proposes new program development, including support for pilot projects and support for faculty development through both recruitment and the expansion of aging activity among existing faculty. Core C proposes innovative external networks including international networks focused on both developing countries and high-income countries. Core D proposes outreach and dissemination activities including web site development, on-line publication series, and workshops. Core E proposes an ambitious set of activities related to the analysis of restricted data, including the development of a statistical data enclave. Under Core F we propose a set of activities as Coordinating Center, including meetings and workshops for center administrators and technical staff and an integrated on-line bibliographic database.